Juggernaut
The Juggernaut is the Vaul heavy assault mech. Reviewing Data on the First and Brood Wars, the Vaul wanted to see just how every major battle was won and lost by what race and how. In the First war, it was a combination of teamwork and superior tactics that lead to the Overmind's destruction. In the Brood War, it was found that brute strength and superior numbers that lead to the Zerg's victory against the more technologically advanced races in the galaxy. No matter the case, the Vaul felt that they needed a unit that could adapt to any situation while retaining the ability to inflict great losses to enemy forces. For this reason, the Juggernaut-series was developed to give their ground forces extra raw power in the field. Imitating Zerg mutating harmless creatures to monstrosities, the Vaul based the Juggernaut's form off the Koprulu critter known as a Rhynadon. Searching for other creatures to enhance Juggernaut capabilities, the Vaul sent the heralds to find planets with beasts of equal or greater ferocity. After locating a planet with unusual properties and creatures, the heralds located a species designated as Thunder lizards that fitted their requirements. Complementing their plasma shields is 30cm of reinforced Neosteel armor plating which gives Juggernauts resilience comparable to Zerg Cocoons. Low caliber weaponry yields little damage to the armor, which makes hit and run attacks practically useless without heavy fire support. Against swarming tactics, Juggernauts use flamethrowers in their mouths to burn craters through enemy lines. The flamethrower activates by charging radioactive gas within the Juggernauts as indicated by six small power generators on its back glowing before spewing out plasma flames. Within a fraction of a second, a fully armored Marine is incinerated to the bone before being vaporized. Even Protoss and Zerg buildings are vulnerable to being burned down by the intensity of the Juggernaut's flamethrower, but this is only a fraction of what the unit is fully capable of. Using Terran transformation technology, Juggernauts can morph into powerful mechs capable of fighting some of the largest threat from all races on equal footing. In this form, Juggernauts resembles a humanoid mech with crystal plates on the back. While not as heavily armored, Juggernauts in Incursion Mode are more mobile and capable of making tremendous jumps across gaps. For offense, they are armed with a heavy Kaon Ax composed of a monomolecular blade of gigachrome sheathed in a disruptive energy field. On contact with matter, the energy field splits atoms causing subatomic explosions. This is devastatingly effective on dense materials such as Neosteel plating used in bunkers and starships. Even the new Hardened Shields developed by the Protoss will be overwhelmed instantly on contact. A group of Juggernauts lay waste to a small army or several heavy tanks with relative ease depending on what mode they are in. Special abilities: *'Panzer Mode (Default)' - unit attacks with a flamethrower and is immune to spells **Attack Bonus: +25 damage vs light armor **Armor: max out at 10 *'Incursion Mode' - unit attacks with a Kaon Ax, but immunity to spells is lost **Leap (passive) - unit can leap over gaps and platforms **Attack Bonus: +45 damage vs heavy armor **Armor: max out at 5 Notes Inspirations: * Stargate Atlantis: Wraith * Godzilla: Atomic Breath * Transformers: Dinobots * Beast Wars: The Spark * Warhammer 40K: Power Weapons Category:Vaul units